Network edge devices are known in the art. For example, edge devices that include a computing device and a camera may be deployed in a remote site, e.g., for surveillance, security or other purposes. To manage the collective data transfer rate of a set of edge devices in a site, some of the known systems and methods configure each of the edge devices, e.g., using remote access. Other known systems and methods use a server at the remote site in order to configure or control the edge devices. However, a remote server may fail or be disconnected from a network and configuring each of the remote edge devices may be costly and error prone.